


Last Laugh

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 Crossroad Blues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: The demon Dean summoned makes good on her threat.Or tries.John Winchester won't stop laughing.





	Last Laugh

When the demon Dean had summoned returned to Hell, she approached Azazel with the courage that fury gives.

  
"I'd like some time with him," she told Azazel, jerking her head at John Winchester. The soul was stretched out on the rack, limp and bloody, clearly caught in the momentary bliss of temporary death.

  
John jerked back to life with a ragged scream. Azazel peeled his lips back in a primal smile.

  
"Oh, but we're having so much fun, aren't we, John?"

  
John said nothing, but the demon from the crossroads saw a small, defiant flare of hatred in his eyes and his resemblance to Dean was suddenly overwhelming.

  
"His son Dean summoned me and got me into a _fucking Devil Trap_."

  
John Winchester began to laugh. Azazel drew a knife and slashed his throat.

  
"Fair enough," Azazel said, and walked away.  
When John came back to life, he looked at her with contemptuous amusement.

  
"Devil Trap, huh?" he asked, and when she snarled, he threw his head back and laughed soundlessly through blood stained teeth.

  
"Atta boy, Dean," he managed.

  
The demon from the crossroads reached for a knife.


End file.
